


A Dear Heart Surprise

by PandaPuff



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Smut, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPuff/pseuds/PandaPuff
Summary: "Melitelli's tit..." the shaky bard muttered to himself as he fumbled with the doorknob to his room, pausing to rest his head on the cool wood in front of him as he tried to steady himself enough to actually make it into the chamber.He startled, nearly jumping out of his skin as he felt an agonizingly warm body press against him from behind, the familiar scent of Alpha ensnaring his senses. Leather, sandalwood, smoke, and power."You're in Heat…"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 340
Collections: BIKM Secret Santa Event 2020





	A Dear Heart Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/gifts).



Icy wind raged outside as a blizzard hit the once proud exterior of Kaer Morhen. The cold seeped through the cracks in the walls and windows, but even the frigid draft couldn't cool the Heat flowing in Jaskier's veins. Even as he stumbled down the hall, he could feel sweat dripping down his neck. 

"Melitelli's tit..." the shaky bard muttered to himself as he fumbled with the doorknob to his room, pausing to rest his head on the cool wood in front of him as he tried to steady himself enough to actually make it into the chamber. 

He startled, nearly jumping out of his skin as he felt an agonizingly warm body press against him from behind, the familiar scent of Alpha ensnaring his senses. Leather, sandalwood, smoke, and power. 

"You're in Heat…" Geralt's voice washed over him, easing his tension while stoking the fire in the pit of his belly. 

Jaskier couldn't help but let out a needy whimper as he felt the Witcher's nose drag along the column of his neck, scenting him as those strong battle-scarred hands slid to grip his hips. "Y-yes, dear heart… I am…" Sapphire eyes fluttered closed as he arched his hips back, groaning as he felt a wave of slick leak from him. He could feel the hardening line of his Alpha's cock pressing through the combined leather and cotton of their trousers. "Please, my love…" Jaskier gasped as full, weather-chapped lips brushed over the long-healed mark just under the collar of his doublet. 

With nothing but a low chuckle, the bard was suddenly swept off his feet. With long arms wrapped around Geralt's shoulders, Jaskier clung to his Alpha and promptly began nuzzling at his neck, his body calming just a fraction now that he was surrounded by the scent of 'Mate'. Being as distracted as he was, he didn't really pay attention to the way Geralt expertly opened the door to his room, deftly closing and sliding the lock in place once inside. 

"Knew it'd hit soon. Scent's been getting stronger all week." the silver-haired Witcher murmured into the chestnut brown mop atop Jaskier's head, a low sound -not unlike a purr- rumbling in his chest as he greedily took in the sharp, sweet scent of Heat, slick, and unadulterated lust coming from his Omega. 

"C-could have said as much… Been so distracted meeting everyone I didn't even notice. Great oaf…" Jaskier chided, though there was no real heat to his words. "Get your bloody clothes off, give me your knot…." He stated quickly, finding he had enough energy to wiggle out of Geralt's arms, only to hastily begin removing his powder-blue doublet and trousers. 

Standing there, now only clad in his chemise and slick-soaked smalls, the bard watched with heightened hunger as his Alpha undressed with well-practiced precision, leaving his simple black shirt and leather trousers in a heap on the floor, revealing all of his glorious sun-kissed, scarred skin on display. "Gods be good, I don't know what I've done to deserve you…" Jaskier stated, struck breathless at merely the sight of his Alpha. 

Geralt smirked, an expression he knew drove his beloved mad, and simply wrapped one of his hands around his cock to stroke himself slowly, knowing that, too, would make his Omega whimper. The motion easily drew back the foreskin, revealing a pearl of pre-cum that was forming at the slit. "Up on the bed, Omega… I want you presented, nice and pretty for me." His voice came out low and commanding. 

"O-oh hell…" Jaskier nearly whimpered. Part of him desperately wanted to taste his Alpha, but who was he to deny such a beautiful demand? Without another word -shocking as it may seem- the bard quickly scrambled up onto their bed, settling himself easily on his knees, chest pressed into the plush furs, back arched and legs spread just so. His own cock twitched, hard and leaking under his belly, but it had nothing on the sight of his hole. Slick nearly gushed out of him as his Heat spiked suddenly, drawing a reedy whimper from his throat. "A-alpha, fuck… Please..!" 

In an instant, Geralt was behind his lovely Omega, his thumb circling the fluttering hole. "Don't worry, little lark… You know I'll take care of you." He murmured, chuckling softly as he pressed the tip of his thumb inside, very lightly tugging downward to start stretching his Mate open. Golden eyes watched intently as his Omega's hips twitched, his hole seemingly trying to suck the digit deeper, furling open and closed. Geralt slid his thumb deeper, to the knuckle, leaving it there only for a moment before pulling away and switching to his index finger. His growl mirrored the desperate whine pulled from his Mate as his finger was swallowed so, so easily. 

"Needy…" Geralt teased, leaning in to lightly nip at the supple skin of Jaskier's ass. 

"A-always..! Gods, Geralt, if you don't-!" The bard's threat was cut short as Geralt added a second finger and curled them just so, a practiced movement that found Jaskier's prostate and shot sparks of ecstasy through him. "Please!!" The word was raked from him as his hips rocked back, trying to find more of that near rapture he'd been given a taste of. 

By now, slick was all but dripping out around Geralt's fingers, trailing down the back of Jaskier's balls and pooling in the furs below him. It was all made that much better (or worse, depending on who you ask) as the Alpha began moving his hand, fingers slowly thrusting and scissoring, stretching his Mate's hole in preparation for their soon-to-be coupling. 

"Opening up so beautifully for me, Lark…" Geralt chuckled as he was answered with a string of curses and pleas for more. His free hand rested on the fleshy mound of his mate's ass, kneading the muscle lightly as he finally worked a third finger inside. 

When he was pleased with how easily Jaskier was taking his fingers, he finally removed them and positioned himself, leaking cock barely tapping against the lax hole of his Omega. 

"G-gods damn it, Geralt…! Fuck me!" Jaskier demanded, his voice breathy and gentle, which took any venom he may have had and negated it completely. 

"As you wish…" The Witcher smirked, a hand resting on Jaskier's hip as the other took hold of his cock, using excess slick to lubricate himself before finally guiding the head into his Omega. 

The first push always left them both breathless, and during Heat, it was no different. A string of wanton moans and pleas fell from Jaskier's lips, but he couldn't move his hips, as Geralt's hands held him still. The Alpha moved slowly, relishing the tight, wet heat of his Mate. There was truly nothing more satisfying than the long, reedy whines every movement pulled from Jaskier, and the Witcher couldn’t hold back a pleased half-smirk. 

With his hands clenched into the furs beneath him, the Omega tried his best to focus on his breathing, but found all air knocked out of him when he was finally being filled, the familiar, almost addictive burn and stretch of his Alpha’s cock sliding into his near aching hole was absolutely divine, and he couldn’t stop himself from letting his hips rock, a ragged groan falling from kiss-swollen lips as the movement caused Geralt to bottom out inside him. 

“F-fuck, Geralt...!” Jaskier cursed, his voice cracking. 

Geralt, the bastard that he was, only chuckled and let his hips retreat, cock dragging deliciously against every sweet spot inside his Omega. 

“Now is not the time to tease, you ass!” The bard panted, wriggling his hips the best he could in the iron grip they were held with. 

Not one to be bossed into anything, the Alpha began a torturously slow rhythm, sliding his cock to the hilt, pausing a moment, and then retreating at the same tortoise-like pace. He knew that the baser urge to be fucked senseless was there, bubbling inside his Omega, but he had no intention of letting that keep him from having his own fun. 

“You know I’ll take care of you.” Geralt, now pressed along the line of Jaskier’s back, murmured into the needy Omega’s ear as his hips rolled, knowing the movement would grind directly against his Mate’s prostate. “Always going to take care of you, Little Lark.” 

The way Geralt’s voice rumbled as the pet-name rolled off his tongue sent Jaskier into a fit. Words were lost to him – a first, which Geralt would definitely remember – replaced by reedy whimpers and destitute movements, only to be cut off by sharp cries as his Mate gave a pointed thrust, causing Jaskier’s knees to slide on the furs. 

The Witcher began moving steadily faster, finally feeling a touch of his own desperation, caused by the scent of frenzied lust rolling from his Mate. His desire to make Jaskier wait and beg would just have to wait for another time, and he began to drive himself into his Lark in earnest, low rumbling growls punctuating every thrust, mixing with the near sobs coming from Jaskier. 

Through the fog of desperation and ecstasy, Jaskier managed to shift himself just enough so he could look over his shoulder at his mate. The sight that greeted him was nearly enough on its own to send him over the edge. Geralt’s eyes were blown to full circles, and a deep flush colored his neck and chest where muscles and tendons strained. That was really all Jaskier could take in, as his Mate decided to shift his hips just so, each thrust dragging too exquisitely over his prostate. 

It all happened in a flash, the burning flame of desire fanned into a dangerous, delicious explosion of unadulterated euphoria. Thin stripes of white painted the furs beneath Jaskier as he let out a broken scream of something that could either be a curse, Geralt’s name, or some odd mixture of both. For a sweet moment, everything outside of Geralt and himself ceased to exist, as wave after wave of bliss crashed over him. 

Jaskier was soon brought out of his fog of pleasure by the sudden extra stretch and hint of harshness to his Alpha’s thrusts, the new fullness stoked his desire once more, positively wrecked moans falling from his lips. 

“Yes, my love, my Alpha... Give...Lock us, please...!” He begged as he weakly rocked his hips backward, trying to grind himself down on Geralt’s knot. 

All Geralt could do was give his Omega exactly what he wanted. With a final sharp thrust and a hoarse cry, he buried himself deep, snarling as his knot caught, and his release pulsed inside his songbird, the fullness and sense of being complete pulling another orgasm from the near sobbing Omega. 

\--**--**--**--

Jaskier couldn’t be sure how much time had passed by the time his mind began functioning semi-properly again. He did know that the soiled furs were now gone, and he was curled comfortably on his side, with the familiar warmth of his Mate against his back, still tied to Geralt by his Alpha’s knot. 

“You passed out.” Said Alpha murmured into Jaskier’s hair, and the bard could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Yes, well... When you haven’t had a Heat for a long while, and then it comes out of nowhere and you’re fucked within an inch of life, see how long you can remain conscious, dear heart.” The bard’s voice was still hoarse, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to be upset about it. 

With a soft sigh and a measured shift of his body, Jaskier snuggled back into his Mate’s chest, a pleased smile curling his lips. “You’re a cruel, evil, horrible Alpha. Teasing me like you did when I was so desperate... You should be careful; I’ll do the very same to you when next you’re in Rut.” 

“No, you won’t. You’ll be too hungry for my knot again.” Geralt bit back, his tone one of amusement rather than annoyance as his arm tightened slightly around Jaskier’s waist, holding him securely as they awaited the deflation of his knot. 

“Oh, damn you for knowing me too well after all these years, you bastard.” The Omega grinned, turning his head until he could finally catch the warm golden gaze of the man behind him. He reached up, then, and rested his hand on his lover’s cheek, smiling as the gold of his Mate’s eyes matched the golden ring on his finger. “Not exactly how I imagined spending our anniversary... Though I can’t say I’m complaining.” 

Geralt chuckled, low and soft, as he turned his head and pressed a gentle kiss to the palm of his husband’s hand. “I’m sure it’s not far off from your plans...” 

With a hum and a grin, Jaskier maneuvered himself just so, allowing himself to capture his husband’s lips in a gentle kiss. “You aren’t wrong, dear heart...”

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you enjoy this, Robin! Happy Holidays, and lots of love <3 xoxo-Panda


End file.
